User talk:Underscorre
Is there any way I could reupload my pasta? I saw that one pasta was deleted because it's name was too similar to another and I was wondering, could I possibly reupload it if I changed the name? I mean, I'll let you decide here, it is your job, but if that's okay with you, please let me know....and if it isn't okay, please let me know. Lilahdog568 (talk) 23:25, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The story was actually deleted for not being up to quality standards. We would rename a story rather than delete it, however your story was found not to be up to quality standards and was removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Editing Thank you for letting me know. I was already aware of those templates and I have used both of them before. I guess I just needed refreshing on what exactly each one meant, because I was unsure whether or not that particular story needed to be deleted or not and I thought the M4R template was a bit more severe than it actually is! Thank you :), Natalo (talk) 09:54, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Jason's Home and others Hello. I'm kinda new here, kinda because I had an account before which I don't know what happened now, but I posted some pastas before that I couldn't find now. My previous account was called spikeyxashe, and I'm just wondering if there is a chance that I would see my work again. Some of them are Jason's Home and Big Bad Wolf, and they are original stories. I just want to know if you deleted them or anything, or if it could be re-uploaded again, or if I could upload it here in my new account. Thanks. :) Spikesterino (talk) 11:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! That was a big help, to be honest. I'm still wondering if this is the proper way to reply, so I just wrote here. Thanks! I would love a copy of Jason's Home, if you don't mind. It's more of a nostalgic thing, being the first pasta that I have ever written. I'm really sad about that one being deleted though. Hopefully I can re-upload it. So, I just want to make it clear, can I re-upload my older stories, and/or transfer them to this new account? Thanks! Spikesterino (talk) 11:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Deleted pasta Hi. I see you have deleted my creepypasta. I was wondering if you could simply inform me what standards were not met. Thanks. [REDACTED] (talk) 15:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I understand it may be a little cliche, but definitly not as cliche as the overblown "you're next". I will gladly clean up the article, but I wish to keep the ending. I was hoping to make some sort of ARG in a sense. As I stated in the ending I would update it soon with a .txt file. I hope you overlook these factors and allow me to repost it as an edited and more sensical story. [REDACTED] (talk) 15:18, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I have posted a deletion appeal with a link to a pastebin containing the new and edited version of the story. Please look over it and consider my comments. [REDACTED] (talk) 20:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I wish to remove all activity I have posted on this wiki, or else it will threaten my ARG. [REDACTED] (talk) 20:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) How can I upload a new version of my creepypasta I recently created a creepypasta, but it got removed in a few hours because it didn't meet the quality standards. I've since read the guidelines and revised it and added a few changes in plot to make it seem more scary. I was going to contest the deletion, but I don't know if there's a way for me to contest it with the revised version instead. I heard that if you try to reupload a creepypasta without getting the contest approved, it will result in ban. How can I contest it with the new version instead of the old one? LoneCoyote1472 (talk) 01:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Resolved. User posted story in the workshop. Thread. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Underscorre, this user vandalized the pasta Dad's Ambition. Proof here. MrDupin (talk) 14:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: I went through the user's contributions and he seems to misbehave quite frequently. Proof 1, Proof 2, Proof 3. Fortunately, Drek'TharSuperSword reverted the vandalist's edits. MrDupin (talk) 15:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi! I started my own version of a creepypasta wiki since I got bored but I need a little bit of help, could you spare some time to go to my site and help me out by giving me some tips and such on my talk page for my pasta website, please and thank you Link to my talk page on my site http://creepypasta4ever.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:FinalutionGaming link to the main page to my site http://creepypasta4ever.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta4ever_Wikia --FinalutionGaming (talk) 18:18, April 6, 2015 (UTC)FinalutonGaming Thank you for the kind message Just taking some time off. I love this weird place and will be back in a couple of months or so. Could you do me a favor and archive my talk page again? Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:34, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Bedlam! : ) My bad on renaming that more than once when it wasn't up to standards. I just glanced over the first bit and thought it might be ok, so I went ahead and renamed it. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 15:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Blank Page The story How to Talk to Yourself is blank. I spoke too soon, apologies. MrDupin (talk) 15:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: M4R I apologize for adding a category to imsomnia, I will be sure to refrian from making such stupid mistakes in the future SnakeTongue237 (talk) 19:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey, Would love it if you would read my latest Tobit installment, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Noticed this in the recent activity I don't personally know this user, but I know that on HellsingAdvocate's Talk page, she received a harassing message from KittyRexV another user regarding religion. The harassing account was created today, so its only purpose was to leave the hateful message. I wasn't sure whether this request went on a talk page or not, I just wanted to point it out,because if I were HellsingAdvocate, I would be offended, lol. Austin Bison (talk) 07:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) You said I need to resize my story... When you said that my story should be resized, how do I do this? What needs to be resized? Thanks. Burnandbleed (talk) 13:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) PoTM Nomination I know I will sound bitter, but shouldn't someone check this user? His only contribution is on PoTM Nominations, nominating a story that, in my opinion, is one of the worst and blandest I have ever read on the wiki (The Pack Leader). Even if it seems only I think the pasta's bad, the fact that the user who nominated it signed in only to nominate the pasta is a bit fishy. I am really sorry for bringing this up. Hope I'm not annoying you much. MrDupin (talk) 14:09, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :I agree something looks fishy here. If you look at the contributions of both users, you'll see that the author of the story was active within a couple minutes of that story being nominated, and they hadn't been active since mid January before that. The author also pointed out to Empy that there was a wrong date on the voting page two minutes before the other user made their only edit, which was to the nomination page (I know, I know - I'm too damned skeptical!) Jay Ten (talk) 14:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::TL;DR There's a sock account out there. Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 14:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, Jay, you have an amazing memory. I'm impressed. MrDupin (talk) 15:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Glad this got resolved. Thanks for looking it up. MrDupin (talk) 20:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::The nomination has been removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Story Series I found these: Hostage Situation Act V Hostage Situation Act IV Hostage Situation Act III Hostage Situation Act II Hostage Situation Should I go ahead and link them together? Right now it's pretty hard to find the next part of each story. MrDupin (talk) 00:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, yesterday I had way too much free-time at my hands. Glad I could be of help. MrDupin (talk) 08:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Credit I have been shifting through the Showcase submissions, and I came across this. The forum post is credited to Seviren, but the actual pasta is credited to Ecuinach. I also found out that Ecuinach was (reason being change of account) around the same time that Seviren started contributing to the wiki. Quite probably they are the same person, I just want to be on the safe side. MrDupin (talk) 09:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 09:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) No Problem That's what I'm here for : ) Dupin was also really active, so that was a big help. And thanks for the vote of confidence; I'm definitely gonna' do my best. Thanks for the kind words left on my application as well. I know I've said this before, but if you see me doing anything that's off or could be done better/quicker/easier, just let me know. Jay Ten (talk) 12:12, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome, looks like a huge help. Thanks for that. I'll definitely start working on putting those in place. Jay Ten (talk) 12:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there any way to fix the issue with the white font when you bring up the differences page? When I try to look at the differences in Monobook, I can't read it because it's white font on a really pale background. Jay Ten (talk) 13:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::That didn't work for me. I cleared my cache and whatnot, but it's still the same. Here's my css page if you don't mind taking a look at it to make sure it's entered correctly. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 14:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Oddly enough, it turned the parts of the story that weren't changed to the black background, but left the parts that were changed with the light background, lol. It's ok; I'll figure out some way of dealing with it. Thanks for the help. Jay Ten (talk) 14:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry man, but mine is still doing the pale yellow and green backgrounds with white text where the changes were made. Don't worry about it though. Did you get yours working? Jay Ten (talk) 17:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I copied and pasted the latest change you made to yours, and it worked! It's a big help; I really appreciate it. Jay Ten (talk) 17:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Hi um i just want to ask. What was bad about my creepy pasta?. Did it fail at grammar. Cause i tried to make it orginal as possible with maybe 2 cliches. So if you could uh tell me why it got deleted with your own words. I would be glad to know. JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 (talk) 16:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC)JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 A Bug? I think I have found a bug. I don't think there's much that can be done about it, I'm just curious if it's just me. In the 'Wiki Activity' page, the search function doesn't work, while it works normally in every other page I've tried. MrDupin (talk) 22:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll do that, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 22:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Created an Admin - or a Monster? Thanks again for the support. I'm sure there will be some questions, at least for a while. That css is working great: Travis added it as well. I'll try not to crash the wiki (at least not right away). Jay Ten (talk) 22:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Story I believe this pasta has been deleted recently. The user reuploaded the story without posting it on Deletion Appeal. I'm not too sure what to do, as I'm not really that familiar with the reuploaded stories rules. MrDupin (talk) 14:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re-Uploaded Story It wasn't the same story, it was the same title. I had to use the same title because it was for a contest. Thanks! --Welcome One And All! 14:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: RE: THANK YOU! --Welcome One And All! 15:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords sincerly Hey, this is Slender101 I had just got that message from March 23 and screw you im a good uhhhh wait amauter hacker and my hacks sometimes work . Sincerly, Slender101 (talk) 15:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Slender101 (Kaden and Scott) We were just testing. We thought it was a weak site. We are just 2 medicore hackers that are 12! Deleted Pasta Good evening I am a new user at this page, and I had just recently posted my first pasta, just after it had been posted it was deleted, I would like to ask the reason of why it was deleted, which standards it didnt meet, and if a new version could be posted of it in the future, the creepypasta was named Witch. Thank you, and I wait for your responseGabrielWatches (talk) 16:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, will be waiting your responseGabrielWatches (talk) 16:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Potential PoTM Voting Fraud? Was wondering about something. Looking through the comments left on Journal Entries, I noted that on February 25th Dildobaggins25 left the comment that he "votes everyday." Certainly not accusing anyone of cheating but it got me thinking: is it possible to vote multiple times for PoTM from the same computer? And, if so, do the mods take a look at IP addresses or whatever that the votes are coming from? Only reason I ask is because I could see this as an issue, and because there seems to be a significantly more negative response to Journal Entries than positive (in the comments section anyway) which is odd for something that has been voted PoTM (also I would have preferred Banning's For Love or Hot Chocolate win if my own Wicker House didn't lol) Anyways, just curious if you happened to know anything about it. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:37, April 14, 2015 (UTC) hey oh so...whats up doc? hey ty about how to do thing bro Please this is my first creepypasta I worked really hard on it, it took me a day to write it, tell me whats wrong with it and I will fix it please man I beg you 18Schmichr002 (talk) 20:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC)18Schmichr00218Schmichr002 (talk) 20:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I think I messed up (?) Can you please take a look at this page? I'm very tired and I can't seem to think straight. I thought the page got deleted. Did the user re-upload it? Or did I mark the wrong story? I really need some sleep... MrDupin (talk) 13:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC)